1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to single use, disposable covers for protecting medical thermometers from contamination by physical contact with the patient. More specifically, it relates to thermometer covers having a visually perceptible indication of use, so that the thermometer user can readily determine if the thermometer has been used, in order to ensure that contaminants are not transferred between patients. The invention also relates to single use disposable medical thermometers having a visually perceptible indication of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective covers for stethoscopes are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,023 (Lawton, G. P., Nov. 15, 1994) discloses an elastic, disposable cover for the head of stethoscope, formed of latex or a similar elastomeric material, preferably pre-shaped in a shallow parabola to facilitate installation and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,193 (Mandiberg, R., Jun. 27, 1995) discloses a flexible, resilient and removable cover for temporarily covering the diaphragm portion of a stethoscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,004 (Wurzburger, I., Jun. 18, 1996) discloses a disk-shaped structure having an adhesive backing for attachment to the diaphragm of the stethoscope.